Manipulating Wood
by onesweetbell
Summary: Can wooden dolls spice up their lovelife?  A one shot written for Dirty Cheeky Monkey.


One-shot for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys

Thank you to Chartwilightmom for this opportunity to write something for her group. Make sure to go check it out and get you freshly squeezed lemons.

./?zx=7090ba52f30294d8

A/N: I was kind of stuck for ideas, so I asked my twifey ManiacMotherland to send me a picture prompt to write this story. I groaned and cursed her name when I first saw the image, but then I quickly came up with a plot to go with the pic. She also beta-ed this, always make my mutterings that much better. Thanks hon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I like to play Barbie's with it, whenever I can.

Manipulating Wood

As I rushed back to my office, I could hear a student call after me. I was in too much of a hurry to stop and chit-chat so I called over my shoulder for her to have a nice weekend, and to send me an email if she had any questions.

I threw open the door and was immediately hit by his scent. With the sultry and pleasant odor filling up my lungs and my imagination, I tossed my bags on to the couch then made my way over to my desk. I took in the scene displayed there, and my breathing picked up. I wasn't sure if the reaction was in anticipation of that evening's activities, or due to the fact that Edward had been here setting up our sexual agenda for the night.

It was silly, actually. My lover had been stopping by every Friday for the last few months while I was teaching an art class. But still, just having the smell of him—him, holy crow, him—wafting around in the tightly enclosed space of my office was enough to get my panties damp.

Who was I kidding? I was horny as hell and couldn't wait to see what he had up his sleeve.

I took in the sexual pose of the jointed wooden dolls on my desk, crooking my head to the side for a better view. For Edward, this position was a little tame. But I never really mattered how or where he would fuck me; the things he did to my body always sent me over the moon.

Not that we ever had any problems in the bedroom, but we were always up for a new adventure, the two of us. When we came across these dolls on our vacation a few months back, he got the idea for a new game. Once we got home, he had painted brown eyes on one of the dolls and green eyes on the other, specifying which doll was which. And, consequently, who did what to whom.

Then the games began. Every Friday, he'd sneak into my office and offer me a new way to fuck.

This time, it looked like I would be having one leg pointed straight up in the air again. However, I wasn't quite sure how it would work if he was supposed to be straddling my other leg at the same time. Maybe this position was going to be trickier than I originally thought.

When I opened the front door of our little home, I could hear soft music playing in the back ground and the smell of something delicious on the stove. Even though both of us worked full-time, Fridays were his day, both making dinner and planning out activities for the evening.

As I made my way through the house to the dining room, I paused to take a look into the living room. Pillows and a few blankets covered the floor. I briefly wondered if we would be eating first, but then decided I didn't care. I was anxious to be in my lover's arm as soon as possible.

I peered into the kitchen and could see him standing by the sink washing his hands, without a shirt on. I could feel the rush start to flow through my body. I wanted him now.

"Something smells good in here," I said, trying to make my presence known.

He turned around, taking me in with his eyes.

"Something looks good in here too," he smiled with a sexy smirk as he made his way towards me, drying his hands on a towel as he did so.

Pulling me into his arms, I took a deep breath. Shuddering as his smell infiltrated my senses, I tried to stifle a moan but I couldn't.

"Hmmm," he whispered into my ear. "What's first, my dear? Dinner or dessert?"

"Definitely dessert first," I whispered back. It never took me long to get worked up when he was around and tonight was no different.

He whisked me up into his arms with a slight chuckle and took us into the living room.

"What's all this, love?" I asked after taking in all the candles he had placed around the room.

"Oh, just setting the mood."

After taking off our clothes in between kisses, he laid me down on to the pillow-covered floor

"Now lay back and enjoy what I have in store for you, baby," he breathed into my ear.

Slowly he pulled back, placing kissed down my neck leaving a wet trail in his wake towards my heaving chest. A loud moan escaped my lips as he sucked my pert nipple into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around, he gently massaged my other breast.

After switching and paying attention to the other nipple, he continued his path downwards again until he was between my legs. I felt as he ran his fingers across my moist folds and circle around my hardened clit. I bucked my hips in response.

"Always so ready for me," he said in a husky voice before lowering and licking where his fingers had just been.

I was already on the edge and with a few flicks of his tongue; I came screaming out his name.

Before I had a chance to come down, I felt my left leg being pulled up against his bare chest as he straddled my other leg.

"Baby," I tried to say, all the while trying to catch my breath to no avail. "I'm … not... really… sure... how… this will work."

"I know, but it'll be fun trying to find out," he said, a wiggle on his brow.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

As he bent closer to my awaiting pussy, my leg was pushed closer to my chest. We had been in this position before and I had liked it. He could always get so deep but with my other leg between his, but I wasn't so sure that would happen in this particular position.

I could feel his cock pushing it way into me and I moaned like a whore as he filled me up. Slowly, he backed his way out and then pushed back in again. I twisted my hip to the right a bit, hoping that would give him more access. Even though he always felt great inside of me, he often wasn't able to get as deep as I liked.

After a few more strokes he stopped and pulled all the way out.

"Baby, why'd you stop?" I panted out. "It felt good."

"I know, but I feel like I'm getting a leg burn on my balls," he confessed while moving off my leg and kneeling between them. He grabbed my hips and pulled me up to him without taking my leg down from his chest and plunged his cock back into me. "This way is much better."

I couldn't agree more. I came again, hard and with a blinding light that burst through my head.

"So, I guess we can mark that off the list as a failure," I murmured later, lying on his bare chest and nibbling at the remains of dinner that he had gone and fetched and put down on the floor.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was a failure, love," he cooed at me as he wiped away a bit of gravy from my chin with a napkin. "We only had to mix it up a bit to make it work. Just you wait until you see what I have planned for you next Friday. You'll be once again reminded that, besides making a damn fine pot roast, I am also an artiste who specializes in unique juxtapositions of flora and fauna. I am a master at manipulating wood, Bella. Just like you."


End file.
